Confrontation of the Spirits
by smartcheer917
Summary: Zuko and Katara are locked in a room together. Can they get along long enough to get out? And what about when they have to go back? Can they make it stop? Modern Day AU, Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Confrontation of the Spirits

A Zutara Modern Day AU

By smartcheer917

So, I haven;t lost interest in Small and Insignificant, I've got the next few chapters almost done but I'm waiting for something before i post them. This is a new story and I plan for it to be short. Bold is text-messaging. R&R.

* * *

"So" Suki said, slamming herself into the side of Katara's gym locker at Spirit La's Academy for Girls. Katara jumped about a foot into the air. The room smelled of B.O. and mold. The lockers are a sad blue, un-dented and scratch free. A parade of girls occupied the mirrored wall with straightening irons and various pieces of makeup strewn about, trying to put on a mask before first period. The girls who participated in their mandatory extracurricular as a fall sport lined the benches, talking and laughing while they downed their morning painkillers. A loud but familiar creek sounded as the lower doors opened again to allow some other poor soul in. 

"I Hate Agni days." Katara mumbled as the worked on yanking her socks over her feet at the same time.

"Eh," Suki said, sitting down on the bench, "Its not that bad."

"That's only because you're actually good at sports." Katara pointed out as she gave up and pulled her socks on individually, "I, on the other hand can't do squat."

"That's not true! You swim."

"That doesn't mean I'm good. And besides, the point of gym class is to encourage us to stay healthy, not to let us actually have fun in the pool. And some kids still can't swim, so we're not allowed to use it."

"Like who?"

"Like Toph!"

"Oh, yeah..." A buzz echoed through the room. The mask makers screeched in disapproval as they tried to collect all of their products, while the bench sitters pointed and laughed at the foolishness. Suki and Katara watched as the room quickly started to clear. Katara pulled herself up and headed for the gated door.

"You ready?" She said to Suki. She nodded and joined her.

The girls were currently in attendance at Spirit La's Academy for Girls, grades Young Learning-12. The adjoining school, Spirit Tui's Academy for Boys allowed a wider range of opportunities than the other academies in the area. The 5 floor with basement 100 year old building was a in perfect condition. The schools took everyone; they basically just wanted bodies so they could get more grants for the state. Anybody who's parent could write they're name could get academic support and attend the school. Considering the only other school was within 30 miles of the isolated town and was a disciplinary military style school the town was pretty happy to shell out money a month to send their kid close to home. There were a few renegades who were either thrown out or whose parents didn't want to pay who went to the military academy, but not much.

The area was all upper-middle class people, people who held a decent amount of stocks or held a good job. Many of them stayed in the city for the workweek and came by to see their families on Friday nights the weekend. The school was pretty lenient on most things, and many of the classes were co-ed. The boys' school held the East Wings, the Girls the West, and the North and South wings were gymnasiums, auditoriums, arts rooms and so on. It was the ground built by both schools. The school still had much open space, allowing for running trails through the woods behind the school and lots of open space for people to hang out on. The reason for having 2 different schools was tradition, and this town hung over tradition. Tradition was another reason that everyone was etastic to send their kid to school here, they had most likely attended themselves.

"Katara!" Mr. Namonai yelled, "Its not that hard. Its volleyball. Serve the ball!" Katara rolled ehr eyes and tried to whack the ball over the net again. It went about a foot, then landed on the floor. She glowered. Mr. Namonai slapped his forehead. She felt someone grab her from behind and jumped.

"Look," Zuko said from behind her. He grabbed her wrist and formed her fingers into a fist. "Go like this." He moved his and her arm up to hit the base of the ball slightly. "Can you stop making our team lose so terrible now?" Katara made a face at him as he backed away and whacked the ball as hard as she could. It flew up into the netting above the court. Mr. Namonai started to whimper. The timer buzzed, and class was over.

"Way to go," Han said to her as he walked by on his way to the boys' locker rooms.

* * *

"Ughh," Sokka groaned, "This sucks majorly. I've got 2 tests! In a row!" he shoved some textbooks into his locker so all he carried was a pencil and some paper. "Plus, I think those jackholes in my art class put something on my back. Is there anything there?" He spun around and tried to look over his shoulder. Katara inspected her brothers back while Suki pretended to look away. The blue sweater and kaki slacks were rumpled slightly. 

"Its fine," She said. He turned around and faced her. The black emblem of the boys school was hanging under his shoulder. His dress shoes had a scuff on them, and his hair was wildly flaring in every direction. The girls uniform was hardly better, with a kaki colored pleated skirt and a blue sweater with the girls school's white emblem. The calf high socks were blue with white lines at the top, and the shoes were black. Katara's hair was down and waving slightly over her shoulders. Suki' bob was loose and down.

"Where's the munchkin?" Suki asked.

"He's probably off being the great and powerful 'Avatar'. How did an 8th grader get named Avatar of the school again?"

"Just lucky I guess." Aang said, coming up next to Sokka to open his locker.

"So Sokka, about my lunch money..." Katara said. He nodded and dug around in his pocket and pulled out a few crumbled ones and a 5

"That's nine, so you should be able to get something good for me and you."

"Did we have math homework?" Suki asked Aang.

"Nope." Aang said, "But, Will you walk with me to class? That Jet kid is out for my blood." He shivered

"Sure." Suki said with a laugh, "Ill see you at lunch Katara." She called over her shoulder. Katara nodded and counted the bills. Winked at her brother and stuck the wad into her pocket.

"See you in two blocks." She said and headed off for her math class.

* * *

Katara fought the urge not to fall asleep. _"Why oh why did I choose advanced math? Why couldn't I have just stuck with my 10__th__ grade instead of bumping up to 11__th__? Why, WHY?" _She groaned in her head and almost threw her head onto the desk. She stared down at her paper, admiring all of her stars and goldfish she decorated it with. 

"Mrs. Mizu." The teacher called her name and she looked up immediately. The guy who was occupying the desk next to her hid his snicker from the teacher. "What is the answer to this rational equation?"

"Uh," Katara said, studying the board and then looking down at her work. Stars and goldfish. Great.

"Well you multiply everything out and you get 2 over 1?"

"Correct." The teacher said and started explaining how to get the answer. Katara let out a breath and looked over the rest of the work. She had gone ahead in the workbook and finished the next two chapters, so she didn't really have to pay attention. She began to add more decorations to her already highly illustrated paper when her phone started to vibrate her leg. She looked up to check and see if the teacher was watching her (She wasn't) and slipped her phone out. She flipped the top up and found she had a new text. She slid her pone into the crook next to her right thigh, but behind her knee. She darted her eyes up for a moment to see that the teacher was still on the 2nd step, the moved onto her text. She opened it up.

"**Stars and goldfish eh? We have a bit of an attention span problem don't we?" **It read. She didn't even have to look at the sender.

"**You need a life**." She typed back and hit send.

"Mrs. Mizu, are you texting in my class?"

"No," Katara said, looking round bewildered, "I'm itching my pocket." Instantly the room burst out in laughter and the teacher shook her head. Katara's phone began to vibrate in her closed hand

"Smooth" it read. Katara tightened her lips and attempted a smile. 

"Creative, I'll give you this one." The teacher said and returned to her lesson. Katara slipped her phone shut and snuck into her backpack pocket. She bit her lip and worked on concentrating on the problem before her.

* * *

Katara exited the school late that day. She had stayed for math help. She wasn't exactly ready to return home, especially since her mother had just passed away last month and then her father and left. It was strange to go home, and her Gran-Gran to be at work. It was strange for her that her father was gone but a check from him was sitting on the table with the rest of the mail. It was depressing that her mothers scent to run thorough the house, but so faintly to make you want to follow. But she couldn't follow. She knew she couldn't follow. It drove her crazy. After the accident, she had scrubbed the house down 3 times with every cleaning product possible. She had 3 shirts with fade spots to prove it. It was still there though. She knew she should cherish it, but she couldn't. The scent made her fell like hugging her mom, but she couldn't. Not without jail time involved. Her grades weren't exactly as wonderful as they used to be either. The teachers knew something was wrong, but not exactly what. She sighed as she walked down the street. It was nearing dark, and she'd spent every night that week at Suki's house until late. She had to go home tonight, for Gran-Gran.

* * *

Zuko winced as he dug into his pocket, searching for his lighter. He leaned against the alley wall once he found it and carefully lit his cigarette. Once his mother died last year he had started thinking about smoking. When his father and his group of crazed followers set fire to his car and burned his face severely, then disowned him 6 months ago he actually started. 

"_Today is the anniversary."_ He thought to himself, looking at the cigarette in his hands. He stuck it back into his mouth and finished it before discarding it and shoving some gum into his mouth. He headed over to his car and sprayed himself over with some non-flammable deodorant spray. He looked at the can and sighed, hiding it in his glove compartment before starting the car to drive home. He thought about the incident today in gym class, where he talked to that Katara girl. It wasn't usually his style to help people, or touch people, but there was something about her. Something that made him want to jump out and help her. Then in math class, Jet was messing with her. It made Zuko jealous, and that wasn't a good thing. He cruised past the school entrance and saw Katara walking out. Something compelled him to pull the car over.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked her. She blinked a few times at him. A million thoughts ran through her mind, many including the words arrogant, ass, and jerk. Then a smell hit her nose. It was amazing. Something told her that is she got into the car, she would get to smell it a whole lot more. Even if he was a jerk.

"Sure," She said and climbed into the passenger door.

* * *

The next day Katara tossed her tray down onto the table and pulled up a chair from a neighboring table. The cafeteria smelled like funk. There was a small area set up where a speaker could get up and talk. The walls were pink because someone from the military school thought it would be funny to squeeze their main school color, red, into the paint when they repainted the cafeteria. What the idiots didn't incorporate into their plan was proportion, and the paint went on white and dried light pink. To get back, of course, the captains of the football teams (JV, Freshman, and Varsity) got together and sprayed their mascot over with some blue spray paint in inappropriate areas. 

"How were your classes?" Sokka asked her, taking some of her food off of her plate.

"Annoying." Katara replied as some kids walked by and made an itching motion on their pockets. She rolled her eyes. The old speaker on the wall cracked a bit, but everyone ignored it.

"What use is math anyway? I don't need to count to be a trainer!"

"Yes you do." Aang pointed out, "How else are you going to track your money?"

"Hmn..." Sokka said, gripping his non-existent beard.

"Hey guys." Suki said, putting her tray down next to Katara and taking a seat. Sokka brightened.

"Hey Suki." He said. She pushed a lock behind her ear.

"Hey Sokka."

"Can everyone quiet down?" The announcer said over the speaker system. Everyone ignored her.

"So, Katara, I hear you itch your pockets?" Suki asked, looking at her. Katara fumed slightly

"It was a slip of tongue." Katara said, " I meant to say leg." A loud piercing screech echoed through the cafeteria and everyone ducked, covering his or her ears. The announcer moved the microphone away from the main amplifier and glared at the crowd as they all stared at her.

"Alright." The student said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Would the following two students report to the counselors office? Katara Mizu and Zuko Agni?" Katara slumped her shoulders and stared at the ceiling.

"Why me?" She said and shoved her chair back into the table.

"Oh," The speaker girl said, "And bring your lunch." Katara grabbed her sketchbook and her lunch tray and headed for the counselors' office.

* * *

Usually the only reason for going to the counselor was you were in trouble. Class behavior, they caught drugs on you, things like that. The counselor was a big joke. He made you talk things out on your own. He didn't give anyone advice. Everyone always used outside sources for help at getting into collages and such. Katara breathed in and out a few times. Was the pocket thing getting her in trouble? She came to the office and the door was open. A table with 2 chairs was set up, so she took the one on the right and started to finish her lunch. Zuko came in soon after, head down. He sat down and slouched in his chair. The sound of approaching feet neared. Katara sat up straighter. The councilor entered the office. 

"Hello children." She said, sitting at her desk.

"Hello Mrs. Wu." Katara said, brightening up her smile. A smile can get you out of almost anything.

"A smile is not going to get you out of this dear, and call me Aunt Wu" Aunt Wu said. Katara slackened her jaw slightly. Aunt Wu looked over a few papers before nodding and putting them all into a single file folder.

"You both have a severe issue." She stated, somehow managing to look both of them in the eye at the same time, "You both have had people you love leave you. I believe that the best way to help restabilize the mind is to talk it out with someone going through a similar problem. You two cannot leave this room until you have achieved some sort of, understanding. Until you feel you can face the night like a normal human should." Aunt Wu smiled, "And now I will take my leave. If you need to use the restroom just yell it out." The old woman was gone in a flash.

"What the heck?" Katara said when the door closed. She got up and grabbed the handle; "The door is locked!"

"What does she believe she will achieve from this?" Zuko grumped.

"How did she move so fast?" Katara wondered aloud. Zuko huffed and look to the side. The office was in the middle of the building. It had no windows, small ducts, and only one door. There was a couch and a telephone missing its cord to the wall jack.

"Ah!" Katara cried, "My cell!" She pulled out her phone

"No reception" It blinked at her. She pouted and put the phone away. She moved over and flopped onto the couch. It appeared to be fine, but was lumpy and uncomfortable. 

"Ew." She mumbled, getting up and leaning on the wall. She slowly sunk down to the floor and curled up.

"This sucks." She mumbled to her knees. Zuko leaned back in his chair.

And there they sat.

* * *

Review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation of the Spirits  
A Zutara Modern Day AU  
By smartcheer917

* * *

Click 

_Click_

_Click_

"Would you stop!"

"No."

Click

_Click_

_Click_

"This has to be illegal in some way." Zuko mumbled, "Or against the code of conduct." Katara clicked the pen a few more times. Zuko got up form his chair and searched for the copy of the code of conduct. The desk was completely empty.

"What kind of teacher is she?" He mumbled and kicked the desk. Katara stopped clicking the pen and absentmindedly ran the closed tip of the pen along the carpet. Her mind flashed back to the previous day.

"What was that smell?" She asked, looking up at him in Aunt. Wu's desk. He blinked and looked down at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"When you took me home yesterday.' She craned her neck to look up at him, "Your car... could you come down here?"

"Why should I come down there? What smell?"

"So I can talk to you!" he rolled his eyes and joined her on the floor. She looked over at him and fiddled with the pen..

'Well? What smell?" she sighed.

"When you pulled up. There was this scent flying form your car. It was amazing. What was it?" she asked, twirling the pen between her fingers.

"Are talking about deodorant?" He asked.

"That's what that stuff was?" She said, "It smelled good."

"That stuff will make you high." Zuko pointed out.

"All good things do." She said, looking down at the pen she was twirling. Zuko looked at the device.

"What are your 'issues?'" Katara asked. Zuko blinked

"I'm stuck in a room with a very annoying girl, that's my issue." Zuko said. Katara wrinkled up her face.

"You're no walk in the park either big boy. I was just thinking maybe we could do what the woman asked and maybe we won't have to come back on Monday. I need to go to class." Katara said, poking Zuko with her pen. He shut his eyes.

"Don't touch me." He said.

"Why? Afraid of a tad bit of human contact?' Katara said, humoring her voice and poking him with her pen. "Huh, huh, huh?" she said, poking him all over and giggling.

Zuko grabbed her wrists in a fraction of a second and flipped himself over on top of her. Her pen was dropped.

"Don't _touch_me." He growled into her face. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Okay." She managed to stammer out. He released her and stalked to the other side of he room and sat down in a chair. Katara rubbed her wrists. Zuko put his face in his hands.

"My mother died recently." She said, curling up into a ball and putting her chin to her knees. Zuko lifted his face from his hands slightly as she spoke.

"Hit and run". She said, sniffling slightly, "Its funny how big of chickens people are. They don't stick around to clean up the mess." She buried her head into her knees and silently watered her kneecaps. Zuko lifted his head all the way and looked over and the crying girl in the corner.

_Flashback_

_Zuko came in the door to his uncle's house in the early evening and dropped his car keys on the table. He was reaching for the old light-switch when he was assaulted from behind He flung his right elbow back and hit the man on his back's head with his elbow. He heard this two hunks of flash connect and tossed him over his head and into his uncles old lamp. Zuko felt another guy charge to the front of him._

"_Take it now boy or we'll get you like the Inuit woman we got yesterday"..._

He got up and walked over to her, sitting down to her right. He watched her for a few moments, debating about what to do.

"Do..." He stopped himself, "Do you know who did it?" Zuko asked her. She shook her head and looked up.

"I think that's what hurts the most." Katara said, picking the last of some pink polish off over her nail beds. Zuko looked at the ground.

"I heard some of my fathers goons talking about taking out an Inuit woman last month..." Katara looked at him, "Maybe there's a connection?"

He felt a hand connect with his face. He grabbed his jaw and looked at the girl who had jumped to her feet.

"You bastard. I should have known it was someone of your being that did this." Her eyes could have frozen the center of the earth in a glance.

"Of my being?' He said, standing up and looking down at her.

"Yes," She said, the water works having stopped fully and her face taking on a red shade similar to that of mars, "People of _your _being. You and everyone else that follow your father around like a lost puppy." She moved herself closer to his face and flung her arms around in a wild arm-dance.

"Get your facts straight." He hissed at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She yelled. She started to walk away, exaggerating the obvious rant she was about to start when he grabbed her and rammed her into he wall behind her,

"It means that I don't follow my father anymore." He hissed into her face as her eyes started to soften, "It means don't associate me with those people. It means don't make assumptions about my life unless you're in it." He pushed her into the wall harder. She barley noticed.

"And what would make you, the doting son of the richest man in the town, leave him? And don't say 'None of your business' because you brought it up." She snapped with less hatred than before. He turned his face to the side so she could get a close up of the burn.

"Take a wild guess." He said softly, releasing him. Katara gasped.

"Zuko..." She said, taking a step towards him with no idea what she was going to do from there,

"Okay!" Aunt Wu said, opening up the door, "I think that's enough for today. Katara, you may go, school's about to let out. Zuko, can I speak with you?" He nodded faintly, not lifting his head. Katara collected her things and looked at him worriedly before she exited the room.

"Zuko," Aunt Wu said, coming to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Thing will not get better unless you will it. I wasn't sure if you knew this. You may go." She said. He turned and left.

* * *

Katara wondered the halls aimlessly after the bell had rung and all of the sports people disappeared, leaving halls open for the claiming. The drug addicts had taken over all of the stairwells for hustling, and the stairwells that were not used in that way were being used for a substitute for a hotel room. 

It was late fall and the fall sports would be ending soon. It was too chilly to go wander outside, and she wasn't exactly ready to head home. Suki would be at practice, and so would Sokka. Aang had Avatar duties and Toph was being taught against her will to use a Seeing Eye dog. It was Friday, and it was cloudy. All of her friends were busy. Nobody had time for her. They would make time if she asked for it, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't want the to mess up they're lives for hers.

"Maybe I'll go see a movie." She said to herself, "Or creep in the library." She headed for the library.

The library was the oldest part of the school, dating a couple hundred years farther back then the school. It wasn't a part of the school, technically. It was the town's library, but it was on the school campus and used mainly by school students so it was considered a part of the school. The building was extremely old-fashioned looking inside and out, filled with tables that would survive a nuclear bomb along with Styrofoam peanuts and cockroaches and a permanent smell of old, mildewing paper. It towered the school in its 8 full stories plus basement. It was old, creepy, and easy to get lost in, of course it was loved by middle school students and up. To get to the library from the school, you had to cross the wide drive and walk across the path. Katara set her sights for there and hurried out an exit. She looked at the fading clouded sky and started walking towards the library.

* * *

Zuko sat in his car. Her didn't know what else to do. He didn't have any friends. If he wandered around the school Mai would find him and be all creepy like normal. He decided to go and see a movie. It was Friday, so he might as well. He dug for his keys and shoved them into the ignition. She listened to the machine purr while he buckled his seatbelt. He pulled out of the student parking lot and cruised down the road towards the schools only exit. 

It was nearing dusk, but Zuko didn't click on his low beams until almost too late. As he came up the road and clicked the beams on, he spotted the figure halfway across the road and stopped the car. The figure fell.

"Shit." He mumbled and pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckling his seatbelt, "this is just what I need today." He opened his door and walked around to see who (or what) he hit.

* * *

Katara rubbed her arm slightly. Luckily, she fell most of the time anyway and that didn't hurt as much as it could have. The car didn't hit her. It just startled her. 

"Does anyone else fall when they get startled?" She mumbled and tried to find a spot on the asphalt not covered in annoying little rocks that stab into your palms, "No, nobody else falls when they get startled. They just jump. Nobody else says 'I'm itching my pocket' when a teacher asks them if they're texting in class." She huffed and blew a hair out of her face.

"Well, you're right about that," Zuko said, looking down at the girl he had almost hit (startling her again) and stuck his hand out. She looked at his hand hesitantly, then took it. He pulled her to her feet and she brushed herself off.

"Hi," She said, diverting her eyes and feeling unable to look him in the eye. His eyes joined her on the ground.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, still not making eye contact.

"I should have been looking where I was going." Katara said,

"I should have had my headlights on." Zuko admitted. It was awkwardly silent, and the pair just kind of looked around. Katara looked both ways.

"Awkward turtle." Katara said, placing her hands on top of each other and spinning her thumbs in opposite directions. Zuko looked at her hands and shook his head.

"I was headed for the library to just poke around. I guess I'll... see you around?" Katara said, looking up at his collarbone area. "Well, uh... bye?" She said and started to back away. She was about to turn around when he called her back.

'Wait," He said, "do you want to go to a movie with me instead?"

"I don't have any..." Katara started

"My treat?" Zuko said. She smiled

"I'd like that." She said.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I seriously wasn't expecting that much positive feedback. Sorry ti took so long, I kept getting grounded... because apparently laughing at the gym teacher isn't something you're supposed to do out loud. And using words that they can't understand to explain why you're laughing. Oh well. 

So this host site is being dumb and not including some of the last-minute fixes I made, things like bold and italics and the websites name. So if you think they should be there, pretend they're there.

So who else thinks Zuko's joining of that avatar is opening the door for Zutara so far it wams into the wall and leaves a mark to be painted over?


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontation of the Spirits

A Zutara Modern Day AU

By smartcheer917

* * *

Sokka sprinted through the pack to get ahead of everyone at his cross-country practice. He grinned like a goon when he spotted Suki hurrying off the field with the rest of the field hockey girls as they ran for the light and warmth of the building and an indoor practice. He stopped when he rounded out by the school where the coach was waiting.

"We're going inside to use the third floor halls." The coach said, "You can meet us there." Sokka nodded and walked inside the building. The band kids sneered at him when he crossed through the band room to get to the third floor stairwell without passing through the cheerleaders practice in the auditorium lobby. He rolled his eyes and took the steps two at a time, missing the fifth one from his destination and fell to the landing with an 'oomph'. He sat there fore a moment pouting.

"Come here often?" Suki asked him, looking him in the face. He jumped and hit his head on the rail She laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Hi Suki. I was sun bathing with artificial light. It's much better than normal tanning." Suki nodded with sarcastic eyebrows, "See, it's working." He pointed to his arm and the milk chocolate color it was. She smiled.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" He tried to lean on the wall, but discovered he had no wall and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was headed for my coaches classroom. She wants her stopwatches." Sokka nodded

"That's... interesting." He said, stroking his invisible beard. Suki smiled girlishly.

"I have to be going." She said,

"Yes, yes, be... going." Sokka said as Suki walked up the steps. He didn't see her blush like the wind had just attacked her face in the cold, and she didn't see him.

* * *

Zuko and Katara got into his car. He stuck the key into his ignition and made a point to turn on his headlights. He buckled himself and turned to Katara.

"Ready to go?' He asked. She nodded. He unlocked the emergency break and made the car purr, then turned and looked at her.

"Don't say anything... about... what I told you this afternoon." He said slowly. She looked at the paneling on the car door.

"I wasn't going to." Katara said. He nodded and started the car.

* * *

The pair rode in silence to the theater. They pulled up in silence, and walked into the theater in silence.

"What do you want to see?" Katara asked him, looking up at the colorful displays begging people to watch their movie so they could pay their actors.

"How about that one? The one about the guy?"

"It doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Katara pointed out.

"Well we can get a bite to eat then."

"Okay." Katara said and Zuko bought the tickets. They went to the snack counter and picked up some nachos. The took a seat and each took a nacho.

"So what did you think of the math test?" Zuko asked her and she looked at him, bewildered.

"Huh?" She said, "You're in my math class?"

"Yes, I just don't do anything. I just sit there."

"I think I did really bad. I can't do rationals for anything. I haven't been paying attention that much."

"Too busy itching your pocket?' He smirked.

"You..." She said, pointing her finger than putting it down, "No, I just don't like math." He nodded.

"Well, I could help you sometime... maybe?" He said and ate two nachos.

"I don't know. Tutoring never seems to work out for me..." Katara said, remembering her old English tutor, Haru, and how it had fallen out nastily and she had to fix it, which included her getting put into detention with his cousin. Katara shook her head to rid the thought.

"Are you going to the festival? They're setting up after sports ends for today."

"I don't know." Zuko said, looking at the cheese. It had little bits of jalepeno and red pepper floating about in it. Katara looked down.

"I guess we should go to the movie now?' Katara said. Zuko nodded and got to his feet before Katara did and offered her his hand. She looked up at him curiously, then took his hand and was pulled to her feet. The two headed for the movie.

* * *

If boring was written down, taught to actors, and put on film they would call it this. If you looked up boring in the dictionary, you'll find this listed along with many seeming great English novels. In short, this movie was boring.

Katara sighed and leaned her head on her right hand and tried to make it look like she was interested. Zuko did the same on the other side of her, also trying not to be noticed. Zuko took a glanced over at her and saw her boardum, no matter how she tried to hide it.

'_This is not the date I imagined where I convinced her to like me.' _Zuko thought to himself.

'_**Well then make it! Make a move you retarded chimp.'**_His subconscious screeched at him. He jumped slightly in his seat. Wasn't expecting that. Zuko looked at the girl sitting next to him and _very subtly_ stretched his muscular arms above his head. Katara noted this and smiled a small smile. Zuko slowly brought his arm down over her shoulders and tugged her a bit closer to him. Katara ginned like the cat in Alice in Wonderland momentarily, the put on the best example of a straight face she could and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

She fell asleep on his shoulder.

She didn't mean to, it just happened. Besides, Zuko shouldn't be allowed to have such a comfy shoulder. Of course, when he woke her up she had a big red mark across her cheek. Lovely. She rubbed it off and followed Zuko out to his car. It was already pitch black out and the temperature had dropped like a bomb. Katara looked around at the stars coming out to the sky then took a glimpse of Zuko's backside.

"Tasty." She said out loud.

"Excuse me?' Zuko said, turning around, "Did you say something?" He asked her. Katara turned beat red again. Zuko slinked toward her.

"no..." She stammered out, looking at him. He looked to the side and turned around. Katara followed him back to the car.

The ride back to Katara's house was silent. When they pulled up in front of her house, Zuko turned off the car and the two sat there.

"Well," Katara said, "I guess... I have... to go." She said slowly. Zuko nodded and ran his hands around the steering wheel. All the boldness he had back at the theater and school was completely gone. Katara looked at him for a moment.

"Thanks for the fun afternoon." She said, "Maybe we could hang out again some other time?" Katara said. Zuko turned to look at her.

"That'd be great." Zuko said. Katara nodded and reached for the door handle. She had her hand on it when her name was called. She turned back around to look at Zuko and he pressed his lips to hers.

Looks like the boldness is back on.

* * *

Gran-Gran sighed as she threw some pasta into the water to boil. Things had gotten so complicated around here since her daughter in law died. Sokka spent all of his energy on sports. Katara was never home and her grades were slipping. Hakoda had almost immediately after gone to war, leaving her behind to an empty house and two mentally upset kids.

She suspected that Sokka wasn't as deeply hurt as Katara was. He had been very upset the day of, but he probably got it all out that day. Katara, the emotional one, hadn't even blinked an eye the entire time. Gran-Gran had never seen the girl cry over her mother. It wasn't like she was home.

The poor girl was just like her mother, smells were her weak spot. Katara's mom's scent ran through the house, a rainy & flowery smell. It was unique, and it surround the house. She had loved the girl like a daughter, and it almost killed her sometimes to come home. She knew it was the same thing that Katara felt, and that was why she had called Aunt Wu. Maybe getting Katara a boyfriend would help her achieve a better emotional state.

If only, if only.

* * *

Iroh sighed as he pulled some chicken out of a plastic container. This was no way for his nephew to live. The boy smoked constantly and skipped his classes more often than not. He didn't have any idea of a way to get through to the boy. He thought of a way a while back, but he had no idea when it would start. Maybe getting his nephew a girlfriend would help his achieve a better emotional state.

If only, if only.

He added some salt to the chicken and shoved it into the oven.

* * *

Zuko moved back a little and looked into Katara's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of ice blue. He had never really noticed them before, and they were amazing. Zuko prayed for a good reaction. After all, it wasn't his most thought out move to kiss her, it was the second time he'd taken a chance and followed what his heart said. Katara smiled slightly at him.

"That was... tasty." She said, her grin widening. Zuko let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Maybe we could do that again some time too?" Katara said. Zuko grinned a lip grin.

"Yeah, maybe we could." Zuko said. Katara bit her tongue in a grin and opened the door. Zuko watched her walk to the door of her house and wave to him. He sat back in his seat and smiled to himself, the first one in a long time. He started the car and drove to his uncles, 2 houses down and across the road.

* * *

"How was your day Zuko?" His uncle asked him as he heard him come in the house, not looking up from the pot.

"Fine." Zuko said, entering the kitchen and bee lining for the fridge,

"You sound like you're in a better mood than usual. His uncle said while stirring the pot on the stove.

"Sure." Zuko said, digging around in the fridge for the soda bottle that never had soda in it. He shook random bottles, searching to see which one did not fizz.

"If you are looking for your tequila," his uncle said, not looking up from the stove still while Zuko lifted his head, "Its not there." Zuko closed the fridge

"I threw it out. You don't need to poison your liver and your life with that substance at your age." Zuko looked at the floor and bit his lip. He shook his head and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Zuko drove off to his alley way and checked his glove compartment for his cigarettes. A tiny piece of paper fell out of the box and floated to the floor instead of his cigarettes. He picked it up.

"_I love you Zuko_" It read. The sender didn't even have to sign they're name, he knew it was Iroh. Zuko plopped his head on the starring wheel.

"I come home happy, and I want a drink. Can't have that. The waters polluted and soda is gross chemicals of the late 20th century. When you go to Mexico, they encourage you to drink the beer. I can't even get a simple drink here. So I go to have a smoke to calm these fraying nerves that have begun to take over and I find that my uncle loves me. How convenient." He grumbled to himself, 'And it falls at the time when I don't live with my father, so I don't have unlimited access to unlimited amounts of alcohol. It also happens when my dealer is out of town for the weekend. Lucky me. Just so very lucky..." He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed a lump on his floor that wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe luck had decided to throw him a bone.

* * *

Katara closed the door to her house and leaned on it with a small smile on her face and in her eyes. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Smells good Gran-Gran." She said, smelling the food and giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. Kana looked at her granddaughter as she pulled things out of the cabinet for the table.

"How was your day?" she asked Katara

"Same as usual" Katara said, setting the table for three, "Where's Sokka?"

"I heard his truck about a half an hour ago. I haven't seen him come in. Could you go outside and call him in? He probably fell asleep in the truck again." Kana told her. Katara nodded and went outside. She went to her brothers truck and pulled the door open,

"Sokka you need to get up, its time for..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw her brother and best friend making out in the truck. The two pulled apart and look at the floor of the truck guiltily.

"Suki you should..." Sokka said and she nodded and slipped out the passenger door. Katara looked at her brother and shook her head, then ran inside the house and up to her room.

* * *

Katara went downstairs for dinner, but didn't speak to anyone. Her grandmother tried to raise a few words out of her and was met by monosyllable answer each time. All though dinner her mother haunted her to forgive, but she didn't She sat there and ignored the smell and pretended it was chicken. She sat there and made a point to pretend her brother didn't exist. She made a point to go up to her room and slam the door.

Katara shed her school uniform and put on a pair of light blue shorts and a black long-sleeved La's swimming polo shirt. She jammed on her black fuzzy slippers and went looking for her backpack. She looked around her room. It wasn't there. She opened the door and crept down the stairs, looking around the clean floor for her backpack. She spotted Sokka on the couch watching some show. He muted it when he saw her.

"Katara..."

"Save it" She said, holding a hand up and continuing to look around for her pack.

"If you're looking for your pack," he said, "It's not down here." Sokka informed her. She looked at him and turned around, going back up to her room. She began to pull it apart from top to bottom.

"Where is that backpack hiding!" She yelled and threw some blankets onto the floor.

"Looking for this?" An all too recognizable voice behind Katara said. She spun around to face her window where Zuko was standing, smirking, holding her backpack. She tensed up.

"Where did you get that?" She asked him.

"You left it in my car." He said, "I came to return it." He dropped it to the ground and took a step toward her.

"You know that there's a door," Katara pointed out taking a step toward Zuko, "And normal people use it."

"Really?' He said, "Well then I guess I'm not normal people." Katara cocked her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Well that's a good thing," Katara said, moving a hairs length away from him, "Because I don't like normal people." Katara smirked back at him. He moved in and kissed her. She found his hands and intertwined her fingers in his as he pushed her back toward her bed.

* * *

Ahhhh thanks for the great reviews guys! I got bombed with a bunch of stuff from my Model Untied Nations because I procrastinate. Then I had a test on a book that I can't understand and sucks my soul out. Those reviews kept me from pulling my hair out.

So I was really pissed with myself because I didn't write anymore than like a page in a day and then it snowed! Yay for delays! I had a 2-hour delay Thursday morning, so I finished most of this chapter.

So now I'm off to get some hair dye. Bye-bye blond.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation of the Spirits  
A Zutara Modern Day AU  
By smartcheer917

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. The only thing I own is a really cute pen that my buddy and me decorated in gym class today. And all of the ridiculous things that I say are mine, but you can say pocket itching if you like. Power to my pockets. **

* * *

For about an hour, the two stayed in Katara's room. Doing the obvious, but not getting all too far. Zuko was still trying to push the want of alcohol and nicotine from his mind and replace it with the girl he was kissing. Katara was just waiting for the...CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK 

Zuko lifted himself off of Katara for a moment.

"What was that?" he asked her,

"Just Sokka," She said playing with some of his hair, "The steps creek." Zuko looked down at her.

"Should I hide?" He asked

"Nah," She said.

"I don't even like my sister. If I found someone in her room making out with her I would probably kill them. I don't think I can outrun your brother."

"So? Let him find us." She said. Zuko shrugged and resumed kissing Katara.

Sure enough, as Sokka came up the hall and heard movement in his sisters room. Deciding to try and make up with her again, he opened her door.

"Katara I..." He dropped his jaw when he saw his sister and one of the schools juvenile delinquents making out in her bed. His face twisted into one of anger; ready to lash out when he figured what she was doing.

"At least your cloths are on." He said, attempting to control his head and closed the door, running back down the stairs to run this off in the park. Zuko lifted himself off of Katara again and looked at the door. Katara scowled for a moment then flashed a smile at Zuko.

"What was that?' He asked her,

"What was what?" She said, running her hands over his clothed torso.

"Your brother, no reaction? Do you make out with guys in your room all the time?"

"Not really?" Katara said, gripping his shoulders, "Most people are normal."

"Did you and your brother have a fight?' He asked her,

"Why do you care?" She asked him, "It's just my brother."

"Katara, are you only making out with me to piss off your brother?" He asked her, leaning on his elbows to her side. Katara opened her mouth, then looked down. Zuko looked at her, devastated for a moment before it disappeared and his face of a mask of blank anger.

"Whatever... just... whatever." He said and got up to leave. Katara looked around for a moment, then at Zuko trying to climb out the window and not fall to his death.

"Zuko wait," She said, getting up and coming near to his side.

"What?" he snapped at her, "I'm sorry, I just thought you might like me."

"Just, come in? Please?" She said, reaching out and grabbing his arm, "I do like you, its just... come in would ya?" She tugged his arm.

"I don't take orders from you." He said. He turned to swing his weight and almost fell out the window to the ground except for the fact that Katara was holding onto him. He hung there for a second before she used all of her might o pull him towards her and into the room. They landed on her floor with him on top of her.

"Zuko, I like you but it's just that I caught Sokka making out with my best friend earlier in the night. I probably wouldn't have considered making out with you as fast, but I still probably would have." He looked at her with stony eyes. "How about we start over and... watch another movie?" Zuko looked to the floor to the left of her head.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Katara smiled and he lifted himself off of her to his knees. She got up and went over to her DVD collection. She pulled out a tan box.

How about this?" She said and he nodded. She got out the movie in and set it up, the crawled onto her bed. Zuko sat on the floor, leaning against the side of her bed.

"Zuko," She whispered," Come up here!" He looked up at her.

"I think I'll stay here..." He said,

"No, I think you'll come up here." Katara whispered back. He looked up at her and shrugged.

Maybe he'll get to make out again.

He climbed up onto her bed and leaned against the wall it was pushed against. Katara sat next to him. They watched the movie in silence from there on.

* * *

Zuko looked at the girl next to him. He wasn't really enjoying this movie that much, he didn't like movies that much anyway He just watched them the same way he watched life. In a way, movies were like like life for him. On the outside, looking in. Judging the characters every move and using that to figure what the final outcome would be before anyone else knew it. Of course, movies always followed the same pattern. The hero never dies, always gets the girl, and will always get to use a gun to kill the opposing force in some way. Using those basic rules and other things, like the director, in the first few minutes he would figure out what the outcome was going to be, and what the entire plot of the movie was going to be and therefore was never surprised when people did things and didn't get scared. 

Unlike the girl he was watching the movie with.

She jumped at every turn. Wheater it was this guy trying to burn the heroine, or the heroine slapping the hero. She gasped. Every time. It was strangely annoying.

"How could you not see that coming?' He finally asked her when the bar blew up from all the alcohol over the floor.

"That doesn't mean I can't gasp at people dying."

"Even the Nazis?" He asked her, eyebrows raised

"Even the Nazis." She replied. He sighed for a moment, the put his arm around her.

"Katara, you are one strange person." She leaned her head on his shoulder,

"I know." She said.

* * *

_Plop_

_Plop_

_Plop_

Plop 

She listened secretly as the boy ran though the woods. She got a feel for what he was about as he ran past her. His speed, his agility,

The boy ran into a tree.

His intelligence. She watched as he picked himself up and cursed the tree.

Oh yes, he would be an easy target to hurt her brother.

* * *

A ringing filled Katara's ears. She ignored it and snuggled deeper into her warm, firm, pillow. 

Her pillow that just moved.

Katara opened her eyes and looked up. She had fallen asleep in Zuko's arms, him holding her tightly. Her DVD player had turned itself off, and her phone was screaming like crazy to be answered. She looked at the sender and picked up.

"Hello?" She said, trying to wake Zuko up.

He was already up, but decided to let her think he was asleep.

"Katara?" The voice on the other line asked, "I've been calling for an hour."

"Ty Lee, what do you want?" Katara asked, "I already told you that I'd meet you around 3 for a run before swimming starts..."

"It's not that," He voice lowered, "Be careful tonight, and whatever you do don't go after anybody."

"Ty Lee what's going..."

"Don't ask. I can't make the run. Sorry." And she hung up. Katara looked a the phone funny, then closed it. It was around eight thirty in the morning. Katara tossed her phone aside and looked at Zuko. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Katara smiled slightly and reached forward brushing some hair out of his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and opening his eyes.

"Don't touch the hair."

"Someone's a grumpy-puss." Katara said, smile fading

"I just don't like my hair touched. I have tog et going." He kissed Katara for a quick second then got off of her bed.

"Talk to you later." He said and slipped out her window with more ease then the night before considering that he had actual light showing him where he could step now. Katara watched him leave and sighed.

She didn't usually spend the night with boys. It wasn't like she was Ty Lee Yukai, with boys following her around and writing her more love notes than could fit in her locker but she knew that she had guys that admired her. She ignored most of them, she didn't have the time or the will for a boyfriend but something about Zuko was different. He seemed to understand. She looked at herself in the mirror. She might as well make the run anyway. Maybe call Suki...

No. Can't call Suki. Mad at Suki.

Well, this wasn't going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

Katara looked hopelessly around the school's large open grounds. The area was done up with random bursts of streamer paper running from a light to a tree. Tacky rollaway carts flooded the walkways. Booths for winning flea infested prize sat on the edges with people advertising the toss of a weighted ball to a certain spot that was covered with plastic anyway. Unstable rides with long lines sat in the open courtyards, the screams of their occupants piercing through the night in a manner which one may find joyous. Everywhere around her was people. People laughing. People eating cotton candy. People dancing. People making out. 

It was the annual fair to celebrate the end of the November. Fall sports were coming to a close, winter sports were starting try-outs and the weather had started to change, like tonight was about 42 degrees with a wind chill near 40. Katara pulled her coat closer and wished jeans were made of something thicker. She wandered through the crowd.

Truth is told she didn't have many friends outside of her small group of 6. She had just cut everybody else off about a month ago and nobody seemed to care about what she did anymore. Not that she cared. None of them knew what had happened. Her father had kept it secret for a reason. She didn't talk about it. Her brother didn't talk about it. Nobody talked about anything. She shook her head and found an empty bench near the ride the ride that spins around and never seems to have a line. She threaded her fingers though her hair and looked at the ground.

"Hungry?" A voice asked, she looked up to see Haru, her original tutor that she had accidentally made out with and told to get lost.

"Hey Haru." She said as he held out a small container of popcorn to her. She shook her head and he sat down next to her.

"You okay? You haven't been to good lately, you hardly ever talk to anyone any more."

"Just some issues..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," Katara said, tracing circles on her leg.

"Katara," Haru said, covering her hadn't with his, "I came over here for a reason." Katara looked up at him.

This was unexpected. Haru opened his mouth to say something...

"Hello Katara." Katara looked up again to see Zuko, glaring down at Haru and her.

"Hey Zuko. This is..."

"I know who this is." Zuko glared at Haru. Haru looked at the ground for a moment.

"I'll see you around Katara." He said, getting up and scurrying away as fast as he possibly could.

"Okay?" Katara said as she watched him run off.

"What was that?" Katara asked Zuko,

"Lets go somewhere else." He said, reaching for her hand and pulling her forward.

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara said as he pulled her though the crowd, "Where are we going? And why were you so rude to Haru? Answer me!" He continued to pull her along. They dodged small children and teenagers until they came to rest in one of the buildings many weird deformities. Zuko pushed her against the wall with a smirk. She glared at him, 

"Zuko what is going on?" She asked him,

"That guy was hitting on you. Mind me if I'm jealous." Katara raised her eyebrows,

"Well we aren't officially going out, so your opinion doesn't really matter."

"Really now? So would you have said yes if he had asked you out?"

"Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't have." She stuck her chin out at him. He smirked

"Well we both know that's foolish. He could never kiss better than I could."

"Aren't we arrogant?"

"Yes, we are. But I know this for a fact." Katara gave his a sarcastic look.

"How do you know this? You try him out?" Zuko curled his face in anger.

"What? No! Me and a guy?!" He snapped, "Don't be ridiculous. We used to be in band together."

"Band Geek."

"I am not, at least not anymore. Anyway I used to play trumpet and baritone and tuba. Haru played the triangle."

"What is a baritone?"

"A brass instrument."

"What does playing a brass instrument do?" Zuko leaned in close to her face.

"Strong lips." He said and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck, "Can't beat that." Katara nodded.

"I agree." She said and he leaned in and kissed her again, harder this time.

* * *

Sokka wandered around the carnival. It was useless, life in general. He had no mother.. His father deserted him. He wasn't close with his Gran-Gran. His sister hated him. His sister best friend had taken up hiding from him even though multiple people had seen her at the carnival. 

The death had shaken him, and also awakened him. It tore him up inside that his mother was killed. IT tore him up even more that is had hurt his sister as deeply as it did. He could never bring himself to comfort her, even though she never seemed to cry anymore. He could barely even look at her at times, she looked exactly like their mother. I shook his head and came to rest on an abandoned cotton candy stand. He heard footsteps behind him, but prepared for this smoothly.

"Are you taking to me now?" He asked without turning around. He could literally hear the smirk that graced the face of whoever was behind him. He furrowed his brow and fell into darkness, words dying on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

The next chapter will be a few more days than normal; explanation will come then once I figure out what I am actually doing. Drugs are bad. I hope no one loses interest! 

Yay Tuba! Had to make Zuko a tuba, just had to. All the emo band kids are tubas. At least at my school. Plus Tubas are smexy. Haha. I haven't been to a carnival in forever. I had gym again today (the teacher pretty much lets me do whatever I want and steers clear of me now). This football player freaked out and beat up the kid playing catcher because he was in his base path to throw him out and his explanation was 'I have a right to my base!'

Needless to say I was rolling on that nasty floor laughing my face off at the scene.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation of the Spirits

A Zutara Modern Day AU

By smartcheer917

**Disclaimer: I ate a cookie today, it wasn't even my cookie. I got it from science and the mineral-digging lab we were doing to convince us not to buy a gold mine... ever. Anyway I don't even eat my own cookie. Do you really think I own Avatar: the Last Airbender?**

* * *

She saw the whole thing with her own eyes. Suki ran towards him, trying to stop her but she was too late and realized she was outnumbered and fell back. She couldn't go to the police, they would have been paid off. She would have to dot he unthinkable at the moment. 

She would have to talk to an angry Katara.

Thank the gods she was a forgiving soul on a good day.

* * *

"Katara!" Suki called out, looking for her best friend. If only she could find her baby sister, she had a mysterious way with words. That little girl was bound to be a con artist, or a lawyer. She repeated her best friends name. 

"Yo sis." He little sister came up to her. The freshman was fairly tall and nicely proportioned compared to her sister, and that was one thing Suki did regret. She had light hazel eyes and thick black hair. She was pale. She didn't look anything like Suki, but her parents insisted that she looked exactly like her great-great grandmother or something.

"Are you looking for your hoe?" Her sister asked

"Not right now Kanti." Suki said, pushing the little girl aside.

"I saw her necking with some hot guy on the east wall." Suki looked at her sister.

"How do you know these things?" She asked her with partial amazement.

"I make it my job to know everything that everyone does. I have to say I am quite good at it."

"You need a new job." Suki said and bolted. Her sister made a face at her before following at a safe distance. She had always had a knack at predicting what was to come, she never even bothered to watch more than the first 10 minutes of a movie anymore. The first 5 minutes of a TV show and she could tell you what the next episode would be and the entire plot that the writers had conceived to try and get ratings up. She knew this was going to get ugly, and she knew that someone would have to pick up the mess when it was over.

Good thing she liked getting dirty.

* * *

Suki raced through the crowd, checking all the walls before the east wall. The east wall had a reputation for being where everything went down. While no graffiti covered this wall, you could see evidence of violence. A blood stain from a terrible fight a score ago was embedded in the bricking. There was ash tucked along where it met the asphalt from all the smokers. More than usual you would find a condom taking a nap somewhere near by. She spotted movement up ahead against the wall. It looked more or less like a person. Hopefully it wouldn't be another small rodent looking for a warm place to nest. Suki hurried towards it.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Zuko asked, pulling away from Katara for a second. "It sounded like someone calling you." Katara shrugged and moved back in for another kiss. She had just started to kiss him again when she spotted Suki running up behind Zuko looking angry. Katara closed her eyes and pretended not to see her coming. Then she felt herself shoved back into the wall and Zuko disappear. She opened her eyes to see Suki on his back, pulling his hair and yelling. 

"Bastard, where is Sokka? I know you had something to do with this! Rapist, don't touch Katara!" Suki blinded him and tried to get him to the ground. She had no such luck.

"Suki! Get off of him!" Katara yelled, but not daring to get near to the pair.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled

"Zuko!" Suki yelled after that

"Katara!" Zuko yelled

"Suki!" Katara yelled.

"Hi, I'm Kanti." Kanti said coming up behind the group and grabbing her sister, pulling her off the boy with ease and shoving her to the ground. Katara hurried to Suki's side on instinct.

"Kanti!" Suki cried, "I thought I told you to go away."

"Yeah, but when do I ever listen to you?" She pointed out and flipped out a cosmetics mirror. Suki looked at her sister with amazement before picking herself up. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. Suki looked at the sky. The stars would look pretty tonight if the clouds would let up.

"Katara..." Suki began. Katara scrunched up her nose and marched herself ver to Zuko.

"I'm still mad at you." She said to Suki, "Go. Away." Suki narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't about you throwing a little hissy fit to get your way Katara. If Sokka and I like each other, which you already knew so you shouldn't be pissing about this, then we have the right to do whatever we damn well want to. This isn't about you this time Katara."

"It's never about me Suki." Katara yelled, moving towards her best friend. Zuko looked awkward. Kanti continued to observing herself while whispering comments to her self in the mirror, "You never leave me in your loop anymore. Every time I think I'm in, you throw me out, far to the curb like skipping stone. You never talk to me and you tell all of your life to all of your stupid sport team girls. They haven't known you since 2nd grade, but apparently they have more of a right to know about you and my brother getting somewhere than I do. I'm at your house. I'm there for the telling, but what do I get? Nothing. You haven't told me anything about you and my brother for months. That was when you told me you were getting over it."

"Katara!" Suki said, her voice dimming, "Do you even hear yourself? You're mad at me for not telling you anything? Have you wanted to hear anything? In any case, this isn't about an intervention of our friendship. This is about your brother."

"Where is the little man-whore? I don't see him looming over you like I usually do." Zuko said, deciding it was a safe time to come back into the conversation.

"Azula, I watched her snag him. I came here to tell you so we could figure out what to do." Katara looked around a bit, her mouth hanging open for the world to see, before fainting and dropping to the ground.

* * *

When in doubt, act like you know what you are doing. It had never failed him before, or anyone else for the matter. So now was the time to test and see if the same philosophy applied to being captured and held hostage in a broom closet, minus the broom. He could take a nap, but what if they came in? He had to stay strong. 

"Can I have some food?' he yelled at the door.

"No" Came the bored voice of Mai.

"But everyone gets a last meal. Even electric chair sentenced...people...yeah."

"Do you want the chair, because I can arrange for that to happen." Azula's voice leaked into his brain.

"Actually, I think I'm good." Sokka said, "Actually I think I'm bloated."

* * *

Suki tapped on Katara's jaw a few more times as Zuko drove towards where Sokka was 'supposedly' being held. The plan was to park a block away and sneak in, grab Sokka, slap Azula, and take off. Kanti had disappeared a while ago, where the girl spent all of her time Suki would never know. Katara opened her eyes and rubbed her temples. 

"What's going on? What's happening?" She asked, yawning.

"You fainted." Suki said, "We're on our way to rescue Sokka."

"Oh," Katara said, "Do we have a plan?" Katara asked

"Well..." Suki said, "I was kind of hoping to wing it."

"Ambush." Zuko said, "Me and Suki will come in from the left and right and distract. You can find your brother and get him out. You two will need to run back to the car and get it ready to go. Me and Suki will follow."

"Don't you mean Suki and I?" Suki said.

"Whatever," Zuko said, "Just stick to the plan.

After a while, Suki commented again.

"Where is this hide-a-way anyway?"

"In the basement of the school. Under the stage, its a backup dram room They use it for rising characters and moving large set items out of the way, but Azula managed to get it for her own use. The only way in is through the back steps in the band room, or in the front entrance. Suki can take the front and I'll go in the back with Katara."

"Then why are we driving somewhere if it's at the school? Katara asked

"So She thinks we left to go somewhere else. We'll park on a trail."

* * *

"This is bull-shit." Katara said as Zuko dragged her around the back of the school near the football field and the band room entrance, "How are we even going to get in? Band kids are vicious!" 

"Hello?" Zuko pointed out as he came to the door, "Band kid, right here." He knocked on the door.

The music that seeped through the walls even at a late hour was beautiful. You could hear them figuring out how to play the parts of popular, mellow songs perfectly. You could taste the sugarplums when the older ensemble practiced. At this hour during re festival, the room was locked with some of the kids in it to hang. The director was leanent on his band kids on when they ere allowed in the room, but he was hardcore as a military man. The music stopped when Zuko's knocking was heard and the door was flung open to reveal a short, dark boy with a trumpet in hand as if her were to smack you with it.

"Go away you little... Oh, hi Zuko!" The kid said and stepped aside, letting Zuko into the room, "Who's the hot chick?" Zuko went into the small, dark hallway and Katara followed eyes wide.

"They put you in a hallway?" Katara said, appalled. Zuko and the dark boy looked at her.

"No." He said, "This is our hallway for our uniform storage." Katara 'oh'ed as they walked into the main room.

Then band room for Spirit Tu and La's Academy consisted of 7 off rooms and one main room. The main room was huge and the walls were coated with lockers and cubbies. The walls were covered in posters made by each section in that area. In the back corner a bunch of people sat holding instruments and one sitting at a keyboard connected to an amp. The girl at the keyboards looked up.

"Tuba!" She yelped, then turned back to fingering the keyboard over for a part. The other 6 or so band members were drawn across the floor like a 2-D cartoon, not moving. They didn't appear to be living or awake... or not intoxicated.

"So, Z, want to hear this girl belt?" The dark boy asked Zuko. He opened his mouth to respond, but Katara's voice came out.

'We're kind of in a hurry," She pointed out. The boy looked a t her.

"Well," he said, straightening an invisible vest, "Aren't we important." He trumped over to the girl and she nodded. The characters magically lifted themselves from the floor and moved to different instruments.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

"Come on," Zuko said, "Lets go." He grabbed her hand and led her to a closet with musicians' jokes poster on it and yanked it open. Behind the door was a set of swirled steps.

"Be careful." He said and started down the stairs almost silently. Katara followed closely behind.

* * *

If there was one this Suki hated, it was the dark. 

It wasn't that she was scared of it, but the dark always held pain and it almost always brought an era of death whenever she crept through it.

It also was always needed to get through whatever it was that she wanted to get through.

She shuddered at the thought and moved on. She found the stairwell and proceeded down it slowly and silently, gripping the bar like it was her only tether back to the real world. She opened the door the basement and saw the light at then end of the hallway.

"There really is a light at each end of this tunnel." She said quietly and proceeded forward.

* * *

"Well girls." Azula said, prancing about in a pair of tight jeans and a subtle shirt in deep red, "I think we might have an interesting time on our hands. Not." She flung her wineglass at Suki as she opened the door. Suki barley missed it and sprung into action. 

She improved for soccer balls and kicked a large mute across the floor at Azula. She dodged it and ran at Suki, intent on showing the field hockey girl how cheerleaders do.

Zuko stepped off the steps and was assaulted but Ty Lee and Mai. He shoved them forward and herded the two of them in the corner. He knocked out Mai with one swift punch in the jaw. Ty Lee swung her hands at him, trying to jab at his temple. Zuko concentrated at not getting smacked by her.

Katara ran out from behind him and ran at the third closet. Call it instinct, but she had a feeling Azula liked the number 3. She yanked the door opened and spotted her brother on the floor, tied up.

"Katara!" He exclaimed. She flipped out a small pocketknife Zuko had given her and slipped it through the ropes like butter. He got up and hugged her.

"Katara, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I liked your best friend."

"I'm sorry I over reacted." Katara said, holding her brother close.

"Awe, how touching." Azula said behind them. Katara turned to see her self staring down the barrel of the gun. She froze, "Unfortunately, I don't like touching. Forward now." Katara and Sokka did as she said and moved forward, sitting next to Suki. Ty Lee stood at Azula's side, Zuko bound at her feet. Mai was rubbing her head behind Ty Lee. Azula held the gun loosely.

"Well isn't this a funny picture, brother? Once again, I hold all the cards in your miserable life. It's kind of funny, you can't control your own life for well, your life." She clicked the gun into a ready position, "I think, I'll shoot the pale girl first. So the boy can suffer, and the sister can suffer watching her brother suffer. Then I'll get the boy of the girl can suffer and you can watch. Then I'll shoot the girl for you to watch. Then, my dearest brother, I'll shoot you. How does that sound?" Zuko glared daggers at his sister. She laughed and turned to Suki; "Have any last words?" Suki opened her mouth, "Over your time." Azula lifted the gun and aimed.

A single shot was fired before the sound of sirens filled the room.

* * *

Katara sat on the floor of her living room in her PJs', Zuko on her left and Suki on her right with Sokka next to her. The two couples snuggled down to watch a movie. 

Kanti had managed to figure it all out before the rest of them did. She had bolted and bought a toy siren and her own gun, as well as a video camera. She set up the camera to send all signals to her laptop (hidden in a computer lab) and put it on a spot where it could see everything unfold and not be in the way. She had shot Azula's gun's handle right before she could shoot. The girl bolted shortly after. Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Katara escaped with minimal damage. Ty Lee and Mai ran out of the room when the shot fired. Azula went to the hospital on the charge that she was holing a bottle of carbonated fruit drink with milk mixed in it and shook it and the container exploded in her hand. At least, that's what it says on the insurance form. It was later that night and the two couples were watching a movie at Katara's. Halfway through, the pairs were both asleep.

* * *

Zuko woke the next morning to the peculiar sight of Katara's ear, again. He blew on it lightly and when she didn't stir, he got up and watched her sleep for a moment. He turned towards the door and stepped outside into the light darkness that towered the city. It was near 7 a.m. He sigh and started back down the street to his uncle's house. 

"Zuko?" He hard a voice behind him and spun around to see Kanti behind him. She approached him lightly and out a hand to his face, feeling the scarred tissue.

"What are you doing?" he asked and swatted her hand away. She shook her head and turned her face away from his.

"Nothing, I just... Nothing." She turned and walked in the other direction.

"This town is insane." He decided.

* * *

He arrived at school on Monday to find a note on his locker that he was to go to the counselor's office. He immediately went down there and found Katara sitting in a chair. 

"Way to call me on Sunday." She said. He looked at her and shook his head, taking the seat nest to her. Katara looked hurt and down at the floor. Ms. Wu came into the room.

"Well, She said, sitting down and looking at the 2 of them, "I think you have almost done it. I'll leave the last step to you. I didn't think you would bond so well in that...way, but you did. My job here is done, you are free to go." Katara and Zuko got up and headed for the door. Katara was about halfway down the hallway when she turned around and called to Zuko, who was coming up behind her.

"Why didn't you call?" She said, "Why didn't you even try and let me know that you were okay?"

"I don't owe you anything."

"That's rich, coming from you." Katara said, "My best friends little sister saves our lives and you don't owe me anything?"

"That's what she said." Zuko said, holding his ground. Katara looked at the ground,

"So you used me?" She said. Zuko looked around a bit this started him.

"No... I... Katara..." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forget it." She said, "I don't want to hear it." She walked fast out a side door and found a nice little crevice to sit in and hide. She put her head on her knees and cried.

* * *

I came home today and wrote most of this. I am so sorry. Last week was crazy, I barely had time to get online. I think I got on twice. Today after testing we went on the computers to do an assignment. Our assignment was to go to freerice . com ( remove the spaces) and play the game. What the website does is every vocabulary question you right; they donate 20 grains of rice to the United Nations to help feed hungry people in Africa. Its incredibly easy, we had one kid reach 9000. Its a good way to try and help people during the holiday season, and learn new words! 

One Chapter left!

**(later that day edit- I got a review stating that Kanti was a sue (and the very first thing I had to say was extremely nasty and foul and then I laughed while everyone else laughed at the comment. big 5-line phone conversations suck when you talk loud and to yourself), and that was because some of the stuff got deleted that was in the first copy (this was drafted many times today) of this because this site hates me. Kanti is really overweight and ugly. The 'nicely proportioned' is directing that it wasn't all in one area, you've seen those people where its all just shoved into their thighs and they look like of like a weird long balloon a few days later, you can move the bubble around but one end is always deflated and the other is fine. If she wasn't so fat (and it will come up in the last chapter) she would be nice looking. and her looks will be described eventually, in all of their horridness when Sokka meets her and opens his big fat mouth!)**

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontation of the Spirits

A Zutara Modern Day AU

By smartcheer917

**Disclaimer: I don't own my suitcase. I don't own my computer. I don't even own my feelings anymore. And like all of thse things, Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine.**

* * *

He stood in the hallway and watched as she sprinted off.

88 minutes later he was still standing there as people swarmed by him to get to their next class.

He should go after her. He knows he should go after her. He just didn't know how to without looking like a cheesy ending to a Meg Ryan movie. Not that it would matter. She would probably punch him in the face.

"It's worth a shot." He said aloud, gaining looks from the hangers that were passing by.

* * *

Katara sat in her spot. She had class, but she didn't care. She had used him, sort of. Karma's a bitch. She just was just playing around, not trying to hurt anyone. Now, she could tell he really liked her, then and now. She shouldn't have ruin off, but what could she do now. He was probably gone. She'd never see him again because she's stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Katara?" She looked up form her rant to see Zuko, "I don't want you angry at me." He said. She blinked.

"But I'm a bitch,"

"Well so is Karma, " he said, "And the nun's love her." Katara laughed and he slid down on the wall next to her. "I'm sorry I left without telling you."

"I'm sorry we're both tools." She said and turned to him, "I don't want to mess up anything we might have had. Or anything that we did have. I don't want to mess anything up. And I've probably done that already but I didn't want to and if you don't want me back..." She was cut off by a pair of lips and smiled joyfully. Even her screwups could bring pleasure.

* * *

Suki glowered from her spot in History. Katara was missing. Again. And, apparently, according to a text she received from Sokka so was Zuko. After listing to Katara rant for 3 hours after school yesterday about how worthless he was and she could just go skip and make out with him? Oh, she knew. Assuming was wrong, but this was hawk-nose-on-face obvious. She would have some things to say to that horny little girl after this was over.

But on the other hand, she was happy for her. She had been so miserable. Sokka knew it and tried to help by acting normal. It hadn't worked well. Suki knew that she tried to hide it, but failed miserably. The first time in a while Suki had seen her happy was when she was with Zuko for those brief seconds she had noticed. Even if it was ridiculous. They were good together. Like carrots and peas.

* * *

I'm off to Youth in Government. Leave me some nice comments?

Okay, so I owe you all an explanation. For the horrible chapter, the sue ect. I should be making excuses, but I'm not. Excuses are for unsecured people. Truth is, I plain out was out of ideas and inspiration. I will rewrite them, and they will be much better. This is where they will end up though. And who knows, maybe I started a sequel ;)


End file.
